One Year From Today
by Thahcn
Summary: After spending one year at the Maluku islands, Brennan returns, and so does Booth.


One Year From Today

"Bones" That was the first word that came out of his mouth when he woke up. The day has come. One year from today. Dr Temperance Brenan, he tought about her, only doing so could make him smile. He got out of bed and had a shower. It was a beautiful day.

Brenan got out of the airplane feeling nervous. Logicaly she had no reason to be so, still she couldn`t help herself. All she could do was hope that Booth had kept his word and hadn`t being a hero. Even though she admired him for that, all the time she was in Maluku islands she was worried that something had happened to him. She went to the Jeffersonian, after all, in a few more hours she would know the truth.

She went strait to the lab, no one dared to stop her and say that she didn`t worked there anymore. She got on the plataform, there was a body in one of the tables, she felt nostalgic, as if it was one year ago, as if the earth hadn`t gone through the sun, five hundred twenty five thousands six hundred minutes. But then she saw the guy on the plataform talking to Cam.

Cam looked up and stoped in the middle of the sentence. She couldn`t believe her eyes.

"Doctor Temperance Brenan"

"Doctor Saroyan" Cam went to her and gave a hug in Brenan.

"How are you? Have you spoken to Booth? I saw you on the news, it seems you were right."

"I usually am." Cam smiled, she missed even this about Brenan. She remembered the forense antropologist who was beside her and turned to introduce them. "Dr. Brenan, this is Dr. Ralf Odone, Dr. Odone this is..."

"Dr. Temperance Brenan. It's an honor to meet you!" They shaked hands.

"It's nice to meet you too". Cam looked at Brenan, she truly expected her to do something that could make them feel uncomfortable, but fortunately, it didn't happened. Yet.

"It's a real honor to meet you, you know? I've read all your books and I've followed you job since I decided I wanted to be a forence antropologist. And here I am."

"Yes, here you are. If you excuse me, I need to talk to Dr. Saroyan" Brenan smiled for Odoene and watched him go away. And during the holl time, Cam looked at Brenan as if she had never seen her before. She had changed, it was impossible not to realise that.

"May I ask what happened to you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Answered Brenan, confused.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean, happened to me? Nothing happened to me."

"No, something happened, you`re more… Open, no, this isn't the word I am looking for, you are more… Kind. That's it."

"I am sure you are wrong. Anyway, I didn't came here for that. I came here to know if I can have my job back."

"Of course you will have your job back, you didn't even need to ask." Brennan smiled.

"It's good to know I am still the right person to the job" Cam raised an eyebrow. Brennan smiled.

"Anyway, you will start on Monday, allright? And now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." But she smiled to Brennan and hugged her once more before leaving.

Brennan smiled and looked down at her watch, the smile starting to fade. It was time to go.

Booth got at the reflecting pool in the National Mall, right by the coffee car. He thought that it was an amazing thing the coffee car be still there. He looked at his watch, she should be on her way, so he went to the coffee car and was about to order two when he saw her coming.

She was great. And as sexy and gorgeous as ever. Her He went to her, thinking, for the first time, about just how much he missed her, how much they have lost of each other's lives. He hugged her, because he was afraid of doing anything more and being misunderstood.

"Hello Bones"

She looked at him, he was the same well structured man she had met, 6 years ago. She always thought that his genetic inheritance was extremely good. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, it was irrational, she knew that, still, just listening to his voice, just hearing he calling her "Bones" once more...

"Don't call me Bones." Booth smiled.

"Hello Booth."

"God, I've missed you" and he hugged her once more.

"I've missed you too."

"Listen Bones, I don't know whether this is the right moment to tell you that but, I can't stand it anymore. I love you... I always have. I've tried to forget you, I've tried to move on. I've passed a year in Afeganistan training soliders and reflecting about us. You told me I was the one who needed protection. What if I don't want to be protected? Bones, please, let me try. I know you can live without me, you've already proved it. But let me show you that living with me can be a lot better. Let me try to make you happy. I won't let you go, I would never leave you. Please trust me, and please, please let me try." Brennan started to nod her head.

"No, I... I can't." She looked at him with sad eyes

" I am scared, wich is unrational. I... I don't know what to do. What you are asking me... It's against my nature."

"Bones, since we met you've shown that you can do whatever you want to. What a cliché!, but it's truth. I love you, everything that there is to be loved. I love your rationality, your honestity, I love the way you can nock out a guy twice bigger than you. Gosh, I even like Max!" At this point, they both smiled "I am your guy Bones. You just need to let me show that. It's me we are talking about, you know me." He looked down at her with those big sad eyes and she knew she would loose it. "I am your guy."

"Oh Booth, I've missed you so!. One of the reasons of my travel to Maluku, besides the great antropology discover, was getting away from you. Stop worring about if you woulf die, if I wasn't fast enought to prevent you from and to found out what I feel about you. And guess what? It got worse. Because we were 4224,11 miles apart and you where in Afeganistan. So while I was there, I came to the conclusion that I love you. Not the way I love Hodgins or Ross, but the way a woman love a man. I know the feeling of love is caused by the rushes of dopamine and phenylethylamine in my brain, still... I will give it a shot. As you said before. If it will be untill we die, what would be an amazing thing because statistically the number of divorced coples increases every day it passs, I don't know, nobody can. But I'll try it. Because it's important for you and because you are important for me."

She looked at him, he had a big smile on his face. She smiled to him and got closer.

"You know" She said, with a wicked look "There is something I am wanting to do since that first time." His smiled grew even more

"Really? And what is it?"  
"Really" She answered, closing her lips over his.

The kiss was pottent. He could feel her taste, even better than in the last time. He got her closer, so the kiss could go deeper, he had never felt this way before, not with a single kiss. She was sweet and open and as bit involved with the kiss as him. He felt the need pouding inside him and got back, it wouldn't be wise to loose his mind over her right now. There was something he needed to do first.

He got down on his knee, took her hand while she was yet a little shaked by the kiss, and asked the most important question of his life.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Brennan looked at him, there was no way back to either of them.

"Yes."


End file.
